


Капитуляция

by natoth



Series: The Book of Na'Toth [12]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: 2nd season, Angst, Drama, Gen, Headcanon, Narns, Second Centauri Occupation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: На'Тот помнила первую бомбардировку.Помнила, как небо над головой залила яркая вспышка. Как на нем расцвело яростное солнце. Второе солнце. А потом оно рухнуло прямо на ее город…





	Капитуляция

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия: конец октября 2259 года по земному летосчислению  
> Место: планета Нарн, город Г'Камазад, столица Нарна
> 
> История является частью цикла "Возвращение к звездам" и связана с "Книгой На'Тот" и "Нарушением субординации"

 

_Конец октября 2259 года по земному летосчислению_

_Планета Нарн, город Г’Камазад._

 

…На'Тот  стояла на ступенях огромной лестницы, ведущей к воротам во дворец  КхаʼРи, прощаясь со своим отцом, который из-за внеочередного срочного заседания не смог проводить ее до места сбора очередной  партии солдат, отправляющихся на фронт. Советник ШаʼТот был огорчен, что дочь побыла дома так мало. Но скрывал свои чувства, понимая, что вряд ли сможет удержать ее, когда она приняла решение. НаʼТот знала, что если бы не проклятый карантин, объявленный на станции из-за эпидемии драфы, выкосившей всех маркабов, она бы улетела на войну раньше, вместе с флотом военачальника Г'Стена. Но ей пришлось остаться дома еще на несколько дней, пока угроза распространения инфекции не миновала.

Все это время атташе чувствовала себя как на иголках. Она решила вернуться на военную службу, осознав, что возня с бесконечными беженцами, заполонившими станцию, и мысли о собственном бессилии становятся невыносимыми. Надо было разобраться во всем этом, понять, где же ее истинное место: на станции, рядом с послом, или в рядах сражающейся нарнской армии? В конце концов, она была потомственным воином родом из Пятого Круга и с детства готовилась к такой службе. Это было почетное занятие, и никто сейчас не осудил бы ее за такое решение. Да, посол ГʼКар не мог позволить себе такой же порыв. Но она могла. И собиралась это сделать. Но известие о карантине на станции почему-то все изменило, как будто что-то внутри перевернулось. Ей  вдруг захотелось вернуться на станцию. Ненадолго, лишь для того, чтобы убедиться лично, что там действительно все в порядке, как утверждал посол во время последнего сеанса связи…

Отец еще раз сдержанно обнял её, пожелав доброго пути и удачи в предстоящих сражениях. НаʼТот плохо помнила, что именно сказала ему в ответ. А дальше всё произошло очень быстро. Подняв глаза на постепенно светлеющее утреннее небо, они увидели, что там появилась яркая звезда. Сначала она была немного крупнее других звезд, но потом быстро увеличилась, превратившись в маленькое алое солнце…

 

***

 

 

НаʼТот открыла глаза, не понимая, где находится. Попыталась пошевелиться, но, как только приподнялась на месте боль, пронзила все ее тело.

Она услышала чьи-то голоса. НаʼТот напрягла слух, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль.

— Я только что вернулся с совещания, — один голос был грубым и хриплым, и она узнала его обладателя почти сразу. — Боюсь, новости, которые я там узнал, тебя не обрадуют…

— Говори же, ЛиʼДак. Я готов выслушать все, что ты скажешь. После того, что случилось, хуже уже не будет.

НаʼТот резко приподнялась на месте, отбросив одеяло, которым была укрыта.

— Отец?

Ее голос дрожал и срывался, когда она окликнула его.

Один из говоривших повернулся к ней. Высокий нарн с суровым и спокойным лицом. У него была гордая осанка, но сейчас НаʼТот заметила, что плечи его ссутулились, как будто он только-только оправился от тяжелой болезни.

— НаʼТот? ЛиʼДак, она пришла в себя! Благодарение ГʼЛану!

Его лицо осветила улыбка. Но это длилось всего мгновение. Ее отец редко улыбался.

Он подошел к ней и присел рядом.

НаʼТот дотронулась до него, все еще не веря своим глазам. Рука отца была теплой и сильной. Определенно, он не был галлюцинацией или голограммой.

— Отец? Ты жив! И господин ЛиʼДак тоже! Но как… я ведь видела, что…

На'Тот  замолчала, прижав руку ко рту. Теперь она не была уверена, было ли то видение явью или лишь плодом ее воображения, страшным сном.

_Два солнца в ясном небе. А потом одно упало на город…_

Конечно, это был сон!

Вот только почему она едва может пошевелиться?

— Успокойся, моя девочка. Слухи о нашей смерти сильно преувеличены.

ЛиʼДак хрипло рассмеялся, а потом тоже присел возле нее.

— Когда твой отец вытащил тебя из-под обломков, мы тоже подумали, что ты мертва. Жаль, что ты была без сознания и не видела, как твой папочка причитал над твоим телом…

Он не договорил, потому что отец толкнул его кулаком в плечо.

— Заткнись, ЛиʼДак!

Коренастый пожилой нарн кивнул и замолчал. Улыбка исчезла с его губ, и теперь На'Тот заметила, что на его лице появилось много новых мелких морщинок. ЛиʼДак был стар, но всегда казался моложе своих лет. Теперь  же НаʼТот видела, что на самом деле он совсем глубокий старик. И ее сердце болезненно сжалось.

— Боюсь… — тихо произнес советник ЛиʼДак, не глядя на нее, — те из нас, кто выжил, позавидуют мертвым…

Отец сердито посмотрел на него.

— На что это ты намекаешь, ЛиʼДак?!

Старый нарн поднялся и поглядел ему в глаза.

— Первый Круг КхаʼРи закончил совещание. Мы капитулируем, ШаʼТот. Без всяких компромиссов и условий. Наше правительство уже связалось с центаврианами. Неужели ты не слышишь? Бомбардировки  прекратились!

Отец судорожно вздохнул и прислушался.

НаʼТот тоже напрягла слух, хотя все еще не понимала, что здесь происходит.

Вокруг стояла зловещая тишина.

— Бомбардировки? — начала она, тревожно посмотрев на двух нарнов. — Центаврианские бомбардировки?

Они бросили на нее странный взгляд.

— Ты что, действительно ничего не помнишь? — спросил ЛиʼДак, а потом вздохнул. — Тогда ты счастливая женщина…

— Я… ничего не помню… — солгала НаʼТот.

Но она помнила первую бомбардировку.

_Помнила, как небо над головой залила яркая вспышка. Как на нем расцвело яростное солнце. Второе солнце. А потом оно рухнуло прямо на ее город…_

Она решила притвориться, что ничего не помнит. Потому что  некоторые события и впрямь выпали из ее памяти.

И потому что ей хотелось забыть то, что было. Но не получалось.

 _Они с отцом стояли на огромной лестнице, ведущей во Дворец Кха_ _ʼ_ _Ри_ _._ _И_ _когда_ _огонь_ _пал_ _на_ _землю_ _,_ _Ша_ _ʼ_ _Тот_ _толкнул_ _ее_ _,_ _сбив_ _с_ _ног_ _,_ _закрывая_ _от_ _летящих_ _осколков…_

— Где мы? — спросила она. Голос по-прежнему отказывался повиноваться, то и дело срываясь на сип.

НаʼТот догадывалась, где они находятся, но хотела получить подтверждение от отца. Сейчас она не могла доверять своим чувствам и ощущениям.

— Во Дворце КхаʼРи, — ответил советник Ша'Тот. — Кажется, это единственное уцелевшее здание в городе… А быть может, и на всей планете.

— Они не тронули его специально, — презрительно оскалился ЛиʼДак. — Чтобы все мы сбежались сюда, как идиоты…

Советник ШаʼТот мрачно посмотрел на него.

— Совещание было закрытым. Представителей нашего Круга туда не допустили. Как ты узнал о капитуляции?

ЛиʼДак фыркнул.

— Я встретил советника КхаʼМака, он и сообщил мне об этом. Он также добавил, что центавриане потребовали выдачи всех выживших членов КхаʼРи. В течение нескольких дней. Если мы не подчинимся их требованию, они начнут казнить наших граждан. Тысяча за каждого не явившегося члена КхаʼРи…

Он в ярости пнул массивное кресло, стоявшее неподалеку.

— Проклятые ублюдки! Они уже прислали список.

Отец приподнял бровь, оставаясь внешне спокойным и невозмутимым.

— Список? Мы тоже в нем есть?

ЛиʼДак доломал кресло, а потом кивнул.

— Да, есть. Вот почему КхаʼМак сообщил мне всё это. Они ничего не упустили, эти мерзавцы. В список внесены все лидеры Сопротивления. Хотят свести старые счеты. Спустя  столько  лет!

И он хрипло выругался.

Ее отец, наоборот, засмеялся, хищно оскалившись.

НаʼТот взволнованно смотрела на них. Отец редко улыбался, но смеялся еще реже.

— Всё еще помнят старые поражения, — сказал он, смеясь. — Полагаю, мы должны гордиться такой честью!

Потом он хлопнул ЛиʼДака по плечу.

— Но на сей раз они прижали нас к стенке, дружище. Кажется, у нас нет другого выхода. Придется сдаться, старина…

ЛиʼДак вспылил, сбросив его руку со своего плеча.

— Ты совсем рехнулся, ШаʼТот! Неужели мы должны сдаваться без боя, как последние трусы?! Да я скорее повешусь, чем…

Отец схватил его за плечо и встряхнул.

— Спокойно, старый друг! Давай-ка выйдем в коридор и поговорим.

Он быстро посмотрел на НаʼТот. И подмигнул ей.

— Мы скоро вернемся. Не волнуйся, я вправлю ему мозги. А тебе надо лежать тихо, дочь моя. Ты тяжело ранена, и тебе лучше не двигаться лишний раз.

Он говорил спокойно, почти шутливо. И это встревожило ее еще больше.

— Я не сдамся без боя! — заорал ЛиʼДак, взмахнув кулаками.

— Да замолчи же, старый дурак! — холодно бросил отец сквозь зубы. И ЛиʼДак сразу затих.

Они вышли в коридор, оставив ее одну.

Несмотря на предупреждение отца, НаʼТот попыталась подняться на ноги. Каждое движение причиняло ей сильнейшую боль. Но она старалась не обращать на это внимание. Сперва тело не слушалось.

Тогда она поползла, кусая губы. Слёзы навернулись на глаза. Добравшись до стены, На'Тот смогла подняться на ноги, опираясь на нее. Замерла, пытаясь отдышаться.

И прислушалась.

Из коридора доносились сердитые голоса. Громкий и хриплый — ЛиʼДака, и спокойный негромкий, принадлежавший ее отцу.

— Нас предали, Ша'Тот, неужели ты не понимаешь?! Почему наш мир оказался без защиты?! Где были наши военные корабли?! Почему центаврианские крейсеры так легко прорвали нашу планетарную оборону?!

— Сейчас это уже неважно. Теперь нам надо решить, что делать дальше, — ответил ее отец. — К сожалению, слишком поздно исправлять то, что уже сделано. Ты должен понять вот что: раньше, во времена Оккупации, центавриане хотели нас захватить. Но теперь…

НаʼТот затаила дыхание, пытаясь расслышать тихий голос отца.

— Теперь они пришли, чтобы нас уничтожить. Наш мир им не нужен. Они уже истощили все его ресурсы. Центавриане вернулись, чтобы отомстить. И выбрали наше правительство своей первой жертвой. Они бы не прекратили бомбардировку, если бы…

Он устало засмеялся.

— Если бы не хотели доставить своим жертвам еще большие страдания. Им важно наблюдать за нашими мучениями. Это доставляет им удовольствие. О, я знаю это. Ведь я был у них в плену, как ты помнишь.

— Так значит, мы должны пасть перед ними на колени и безропотно подставить шеи под удар? Доставить им это удовольствие?! — вскричал ЛиʼДак.

— А ты предпочитаешь сбежать и спрятаться, в то время как тысяча невинных граждан будет предана казни из-за твоего безрассудства?! — сквозь зубы произнес отец.

— Я предлагаю драться! Так бы поступил любой уважающий себя нарн!

— А я прежде всего уважаю свой народ! — отрезал отец.

ЛиʼДак не выдержал и закричал:

— ШаʼТот! Если ты так беспокоишься о своем народе, проклятый ты патриот, тогда подумай вот о чем: если они казнят всех наших лидеров, кто поведет народ в битву? Кто? Отвечай же! Юнцы и дети, которые никогда не видели живого центаврианина? Не смеши меня, ШаʼТот! Так кто же, а?!

НаʼТот сделала еще один короткий судорожный шаг. Ноги не слушались ее.

— Ты задал интересный вопрос, ЛиʼДак, — услышала она еще один голос. — Но я скажу тебе, что об этом задумался не только ты. Не беспокойся, наша молодежь не останется без предводителя.

НаʼТот увидела, что советники вернулись в комнату. Рядом с отцом и ЛиʼДаком шел пожилой нарн в богато расшитых одеждах. Она узнала советника КхаʼМака, который часто связывался с ней и ГʼКаром по Stellarcom на «Вавилоне 5».

Щуплый юноша, в котором НаʼТот узнала РаʼМока, помощника отца, почтительно поддерживал старика под руку, близоруко щурясь.

КхаʼМак повернулся к ее отцу и сказал:

— Центавриане высадятся на нашу планету уже сегодня. Нам надо подготовиться к этому.

Отец поклонился.

— Твой помощник оказался весьма полезен, советник Ша'Тот, — продолжал КхаʼМак. — Очень умный паренек. Ему удалось настроить связь так, что мы смогли пробиться сквозь центаврианскую систему глушения. Нам удалось связаться с послом ГʼКаром на «Вавилоне 5». Он получил строгие инструкции, и я надеюсь, что он будет достаточно умен, чтобы их не нарушить.

Советник посмотрел на ЛиʼДака.

— Думаю, ГʼКар подходит на роль лидера, о котором ты говорил. Признаться честно, я рад, что он оказался далеко отсюда, в относительной безопасности.

— ГʼКар?! — ЛиʼДак презрительно фыркнул. — Как всегда, ему достается самая легкая часть работы!

КхаʼМак строго посмотрел на советника.

— Я бы не назвал это задание легким.

Громкий рокот заглушил его слова.

Они поспешили к окну, посмотрев наружу.

НаʼТот поковыляла за ними и в ужасе увидела, во что превратился город.

Он больше не существовал. Вокруг были только дымящиеся руины.

В воздухе висела едкая ржавая пыль, мешавшая дышать и вызывающая кашель. На'Тот  почувствовала отвратительный запах горелой плоти, когда порыв ветра ворвался в приоткрытое окно. К горлу подкатила тошнота.

— Они уже здесь, — прошептал КхаʼМак, указав на небо.

Там, высоко, среди плотных рыжих облаков скользила огромная черная тень. Центаврианский военный корабль. От рокота двигателей задрожали древние стены дворца КхаʼРи.

НаʼТот отвернулась, не в силах смотреть на это.

Ноги ее подкосились, и она осела на пол.

Чья-то сильная рука легла ей на плечо.

Отец.

Он смотрел на нее спокойно и строго.

— Мне надо кое-что сказать тебе, дочь. Наедине.

На'Тот кивнула, чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет сознание.

Отец взял ее за руку.

— Я уже поговорил с РаʼМоком. Он поможет тебе пробраться к подземельям Дворца. Там начинаются туннели, ведущие в городские катакомбы. Я надеюсь, что они не все разрушены бомбардировками. Если повезет, то вам удастся уйти отсюда до того, как…

Он запнулся на мгновение, подбирая слова.

— До того, как здесь станет… слишком _неуютно_.

На'Тот  горько улыбнулась, держа его за руку.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я трусливо брошу тебя здесь на потеху центаврианам? Я останусь с тобой до конца, отец! И даже не думай переубедить меня! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я все равно поступлю по-своему!

ШаʼТот улыбнулся и ласково провел рукой по ее щеке.

Это удивило НаʼТот. Потому что отец делал это крайне редко.

— Дочь моя, если ты погибнешь здесь, со мной, это будет величайшая глупость. Потому что вы, молодые, должны выжить. Хотя бы для того, чтобы отомстить за нас, стариков. Ты меня понимаешь? Уходи, НаʼТот, пока можешь! Тебе надо поспешить. Обо мне не беспокойся, я еще способен постоять за себя. Ведь я уже воевал с ними, помнишь? И весьма неплохо, осмелюсь утверждать.

НаʼТот покачала головой, прижавшись к нему.

— Я не оставлю тебя, отец. Даже не проси!

Ша'Тот  пристально посмотрел на нее. И тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты так похожа на свою мать, — сказал он мягко. — Особенно глаза. Но твое проклятое упрямство… кажется, ты получила его от тетки.

Он дотронулся до ее щеки снова и добавил:

— Я люблю тебя, дочь моя, и хочу, чтобы ты знала: я всегда желал тебе только добра. И теперь вынужден так поступить ради тебя, ради твоего блага. Прости меня, доченька, но ты не оставила мне другого выхода…

Он резко взмахнул рукой, и НаʼТот не успела увернуться от удара…

Свет померк, и она почувствовала, что стремительно падает вниз…


End file.
